


Più maledetto di Orihime

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Lime, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia





	Più maledetto di Orihime

Più maledetto di Orihime

Il ragazzo si appoggiò la testa sulla mano, le sue gote erano bollenti a contatto con le proprie dita abbronzate. Socchiuse gli occhi, vedeva sfocato e avvertiva le tempie pulsare.

Zarbon si sedette accanto a lui sul divanetto rosso e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia verde.

“Se non riesci a notare una bellezza celestiale come la mia vuol dire che non sei decisamente in te” sussurrò.

Vegeta deglutì rumorosamente e alzò lo sguardo su di lui, cercando di vedere la figura dell’altro.

“C’era qualcosa nel mio bicchiere” biascicò.

Zarbon ridacchiò e gli fece appoggiare la testa sulla propria spalla, accarezzandogli la guancia.

Vegeta mugolò avvertendo delle fitte al basso ventre e Zarbon gli baciò la fronte accaldata.

“Sì, lo so, pensavo che dovessi divertirti un po’. Lord Freezer mi ha dato il permesso” spiegò quest’ultimo.

Vegeta cercò di allontanarsi dal più grande, ondeggiò e ricadde indietro.

Zarbon lo afferrò al volo, passandogli un braccio dietro le spalle e lo issò, facendolo ritornare ritto. Lo guardò in viso e vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi color ossidiana del saiyan.

“Sai cosa si festeggiava oggi, qui alla base?” domandò.

Vegeta negò con il capo, scosso da leggeri tremiti. Sentiva la gola secca, le sue labbra erano screpolate e mugolò, la vista gli si era oscurata.

Zarbon se lo adagiò contro i pettorali massicci, il suo corpo in tensione era stretto da una battle-suit nera, simile a quella indossata dal saiyan, ma senza spalline e con uno spacco all’altezza della schiena.

“Su altri mondi c’è un festival chiamato Tanabata. La squadra Ginew l’ha trovata un’idea meravigliosa, perché amano far baldoria e darsi al karaoke. Perciò l’hanno proposta a Lord Freezer, ma lui ha voluto sapere in cosa consistesse” spiegò.

Stese Vegeta sul divanetto e gli sollevò la maglia della battle-suit, gli accarezzò il ventre sentendolo mugolare.

“All’inizio si è dimostrato fermamente contrario. Era una di quelle favole sdolcinate che tanto fanno arrabbiare il nostro signore” spiegò. Socchiuse le gambe di Vegeta e gli accarezzò la coscia, Vegeta cercò di chiuderle, ma i suoi muscoli rilassati non rispondevano ai suoi ordini.

“Favole?” farfugliò, cercando di socchiudere gli occhi.

Zarbon si tolse la tiara metallica che indossava, facendo ondeggiare la gemma che la decorava.

“Due divinità celesti che separate dalla via lattea possono incontrarsi una volta all’anno” rispose.

Vegeta sentì l’altro iniziare a spogliarlo e tremò.

“C-continua a parlare… non farmi pensare…” ordinò. Il suo tono era d’ordine, ma la sua voce era spezzata.

< Se deve succedere per forza, voglio avere la testa altrove > pensò.

“Alla fine, però, si è reso conto che era abbastanza perverso da sembrargli interessante. Alla fine questa favola insegna che nemmeno l’amore, nemmeno due figli, nemmeno gli dei, possono superare il bieco mercato. I doveri di questi due sfortunati vengono prima di tutto, quello che gli viene donato è un bieco contentino…” spiegò Zarbon. Si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a baciare il petto di Vegeta, gli prese un capezzolo tra le labbra e lo succhiò. Si sciolse i capelli, che gli ricaddero lisci sulle spalle.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, nascosti sotto la sua frangetta.

 

****

Zarbon osservò fuori dall’oblò dell’oblò, un pallido sole e uno più piccolo di un arancione più scuro salirono in cielo. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si voltò, osservando il giovane ignudo e incosciente steso al suo fianco.

< Presto si sveglierà e l’effetto della droga per allora sarà finito > pensò. Si piegò e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Sai, io penso di amarti davvero, ma tu non potrai vedere mai nient’altro in che un mostro. Un tempo anche io ero come te, persino Lord Freezer. Siamo stati puri anche noi, anche se tu non ci potrai mai credere. Lui ha cambiato me e suo padre ha cambiato lui.

Vogliamo renderti come noi, deserto e desideroso del calore di un altro corpo così tanto da prendertelo con la forza. Perché? Perché distruggiamo ciò che amiamo, nella speranza che capisca come funziona davvero questo mondo.

Ciò che non si fortifica viene spazzato via” disse con voce roca.

Si alzò in piedi e si legò in una treccia i lunghi capelli verdi, che gli ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso ovale.

“Abbiamo passato tutta la notte di  _Tanabata_  insieme, fino all’alba, ma non ci sarà un altro nostro incontro l’anno prossimo.

Io non ti avrò mai più, sarò ben più sfortunato di Orihime” sussurrò. Si rivestì e si allontanò da Vegeta, uscendo dalla stanza di metallo della base.

 


End file.
